El mito de Perséfone
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: Es una historia sobre la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato y como la relacione con mi mito preferido. lo que dire a continuacion no tiene que ver con la historia: Viva Diomedes Tídida, agil con la lanza, aqueo indomable


-N.A.: todo error en el mito, abajo lo pongo claro. Las "" quieren decir el inicio y final de algo que no esta pasando en texto sin "", es como un flash back-

-Ella era una joven de hermosos cabellos y sonrisa. Sus ojos eran campos llenos de flores y en sus cabellos se ocultaba el sol.

Ella era la hija de Demeter y del gran dios del trueno que retumba en el cielo. Ella nació con un propósito. Su único deber era ser feliz para a la tierra dar fecundidad, de su felicidad dependía el mundo entero. Mientras ella existiera el mundo tendría la fruta y el alimento. Era la deidad del verano y primavera, únicas estaciones de este maravilloso mundo mientras ella siguiera en vida…

La reina se acomodo cerca de él, sentándose en el suave pasto. Se acomodo un mechón rubio que le molestaba y lo volvió a mirar expectante.

-Siendo la única hija de su madre y con una función tan importante, era muy cuidada por ella. Nunca salía si no era con ella o un debido sequito que la protegiera.

Ella no era libre como las aves.

Ella quería ser libre.

Pero hubo un día que lo logro. Corrió como si sus piernas fueran parte del viento y logro alejarse del sequito sin que nadie la pudiese ver. Por primera vez ella se podía llamar libre.

Alguien los interrumpió.

-Reina, se os necesita urgentemente.

-Iré de inmediato. Gracias Guruclef por tu relato. Solo una ultima cosa…

-¿Sí mi reina?

-El nombre, su nombre.

-Core… que significa, Doncella.

-Gracias. _Core… _

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Señorita? Por favor ponga atención.

-Perdón.

-Ya le dije que Autosam tiene naves muy cerca de nuestro planeta y hay muchos que temen de lo que podría pasar.

-Si el se atreve a ir más lejos, los otros planetas los imitaran.-se sumo una nueva voz.

-Mientras este la barrera no hay nada de que temer-Zagato entraba en el salón

-Señor Zagato, ¿Por qué no se había presentado antes?

-Los motivos no son de su incumbencia, aunque de todas formas hubiera sido mejor que no viniera, realmente esta junta es totalmente inútil, ya que no hay nada que discutir

-Pero señor Zagato, este asunto es de suma importancia, si los demás mundos…

-Si no se sienten seguros o no están contentos con los rezos que ustedes hicieron que la reina rece cada día por la seguridad de nuestro mundo, sacrificando la suya propia, entonces mejor que deje de hacerlo y empecemos a valernos por nuestras propias manos en una guerra contra Autosam-Sus gestos carecían de sentimientos, no así de frialdad, pero su voz y sus ojos demostraban un inmenso odio hacia aquellas personas, excepto a una doncella inocente de la estupidez de ese sequito de inútiles-Perdón por usar ese tono frente a usted, pero estas personas me irritan de sobremanera.

-Te perdono Zagato. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir en mi presencia _no, no me hagas caso, cállalos cada vez que hablen, todo en ellos me irrita tanto como a ti. ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo Zagato?. Por favor no hagas florecer este sentimiento. _

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Rezando nuevamente?, ya es muy tarde y mañana tiene más reuniones.

-Sí. Este nuevo problema con Autozam me a consternado un poco, aunque Zagato diga que no es problema

-el no suele ser confiado ni presuroso. En este caso creo que tiene total razón, debería relajarse.

-No es fácil hacerlo cuando tienes todo un mundo bajo tus hombros.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿quieres saber lo que sigue?

-¿sobre Core?

-Sí.

La reina dejo el altar y se acomodo cerca de guruclef.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Mi reina!¿a donde se dirige? Pronto va a comenzar la reunión.

-Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para descansar.

-¡Nos lo hubiera comunicado!, sabe que no podemos dejarla sola, lo mejor será que volvamos con los demás.

-¿Por qué no mejor les avisas que la reunión se celebrara una hora más tarde y luego vuelves para acompañarme en mi paseo?

-Esa idea esta mejor-la doncella sonrío abiertamente

-yo te espero aquí

-Bien.

Apenas la doncella desapareció de su vista recordó las palabras de Guruclef "Ella quería ser libre. Pero hubo un día que lo logro. Corrió como si sus piernas fueran parte del viento y logro alejarse del sequito sin que nadie la pudiese ver. Por primera vez ella se podía llamar libre"

-_Ella se podía llamar libre… yo quiero ser libre, por primera vez, tal vez por ultima. Solo por hoy. Me debo libertad. Tal vez así me pueda olvidar un poco de todo… _–Así ella corrió en el sentido contrario como si sus piernas fueran parte del viento, con esas palabras resonando en su mente "ella se podía llamar libre".

"Corrió tanto como pudo. Dejo atrás el pequeño bosque y llego a una pradera. Sabía que ahí sería más fácil que la encontraran si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar. Una duda salto en medio de su determinación. Su madre se preocuparía mucho, al igual que los hombres y su sequito.

Pero las ansias de Core por conseguir la libertad fueron más que cualquier deber. Ya se iba del prado cuando una flor medio apartada del lugar llamo su atención…"

Al llegar al jardín, la princesa Esmeralda quedo enfrente de la flor, contemplándola largamente. Era un narciso.

"El narciso era el más bello que hubiera visto, lo pensó un poco y luego cuidadosamente lo arranco del suelo"

-_un narciso… es hermoso_-cerro los ojos, pero los abrió al instante. Alguien estaba detrás de ella-¿Quién…-no pudo seguir por que le taparon la boca con la mano.

"Al momento en el que ella desprendió la flor del suelo, la tierra se abrió y apareció un hombre en un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos negros de la sangre más pura. El la tomo y la llevo a su morada. El era Hades, el que reina en los infiernos"

Una voz se escucho al momento de que aquel hombre le tapaba la boca.

-Señor Zagato, señor Zagato ¿ya a encontrado a la princesa?

-No.-dijo sin darse vuelta- Si la encuentran por favor avisadme.

-Por supuesto. Lo mismo con usted Señor. Adiós.

-Adiós.

La mano dejo de oprimir la boca de la reina hasta que la doncella se hubiera ido.

-Gracias Zagato… pero yo debería volver

-No tiene que mentir enfrente mió reina mía, usted no quiere volver, así que la llevare a un lugar en donde nadie la encuentre.

-Gracias de nuevo, Zagato.

Zagato la llevo a un lugar del palacio desabitado, que ella no conocía. Los muros eran muy antiguos y tenían hermosos dibujos. Las pinturas de los muros narraban la leyenda de las guerreras que salvarían Zefiro si la reina las llamaba.

-¿Usted sería capas de llamar a las guerreras si sus intenciones se volvieran impuras?

-Creo que las llamaría aun sabiendo las consecuencias, aun que eso significara mi muerte

-Entonces jamás me separare de tu lado, ya que el mismo día que tu las llames, yo preparare un ejercito para detenerlas. No importa cuanta gente sufra, no importa el llanto de los inocentes. Esmeralda, solo tú me importas en este absurdo mundo.

-Zagato, por favor no hagas eso para salvar mi vida, ya que si algún día las necesitase sería por que ya no puedo seguir rezando, y aun más, mis rezos y espíritu harían daño a Zefiro.

-¿Por qué me debería importar Zefiro? Me da lo mismo si Zefiro arde en llamas o no sufre ningún cambio. En Zefiro lo único que hay son cobardes que no creen ser capaces de vivir sus propias vidas por si solos. Dime Esmeralda, ¿por qué he de amar un lugar que hace daño a la persona que más amo en el mundo?- Zagato abrazo tiernamente a la reina que tomaba su forma adulta y dejaba ese disfraz de infante.

- Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre y no por un tonto titulo que me a traído más tristezas que felicidades

-Pero si no fuera por ese titulo nunca me hubieras conocido, ¿es acaso esa una de las tristezas?¿el hecho de conocerme?

-Muy dentro de mí, el solo hecho de verte a ti cada mañana, hace nacer en mí la más profunda felicidad, pero también una angustia gigantesca me pesa el alma

-Odio el hecho de que seas el pilar. De que alguien sea el pilar.

-Yo también lo odio, y ese es el mayor problema. Estoy empezando a sentir odio, a sentir felicidad, tristeza, melancolía, amor… deseo-Zagato corto el abrazo y tomándole la barbilla acerco su rostro al de el.

-Tu no estas equivocada. Tú debes sentir, como toda persona, y deberías sentir con más pasión que otras personas ya que tu alma es más pura que el agua y el cielo juntos. Aunque fuera solo por una vez…

-Aunque fuera por una vez…

-(juntos) te amo.

La distancia se rompió lentamente. Quisieron trasmitir tantas emociones ¡pero solo era un beso!, si el destino los hubiera ayudado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Aquel día pesadas nubes cubrieron el cielo y una brisa helada cruzo todo el mundo.

Aunque nadie sabía sobre el plan, parecía como si la reina lo esperase. Culpable, con ansias.

Aquel día Zagato parecía más serio que de costumbre y la princesa más preocupada. Es que al llegar el amanecer el alma del ser más puro, el corazón más puro, dejaba de amar Zefiro-por el contrario, lo empezaba a odiar-y se entregaba a otro amor, dejando sin un pilar a ese mundo.

Los movimientos fueron rápidos. Todo pasó sin el menor contratiempo. Los guardias fueron burlados fácilmente, y Ráfaga, neutralizado.

"Hades la llevo a un sitio prohibido por los mortales, era un lugar lúgubre, donde no cabía lugar para la alegría. El ultra mundo era un lugar donde no había paso para la vida. En el momento que entro le cayeron lagrimas como lagos y su vos se quebraba.

-¿Por qué e de padecer esto? toda mi vida e sido encerrada como un ave de raros colores y ahora, en una celda aun mas lúgubre.

-Calla Core, no mezcles tus lagrimas con el llanto de los difuntos, que me da la sensación de tu muerte.

-¿Y tu no quieres mi muerte? Eres de verdad despiadado, inflexible Hades, al decirme "calla Core". ¿Cómo quieres que cese mi llanto, mi desconocido?

-Desconocido dices…¡Para ti soy un desconocido, pero sin embargo yo a ti te conozco desde hace tanto! ¿Cuántas lunas y soles te e estado observando? Sigo tus pasos cual infante a su madre. Cual obsesionado me deslumbra tu sola presencia, y aun siendo un dios tan poderoso, me asombro de ti cual astrónomo se asombra por las etéreas constelaciones

-O poderoso dios, ¿Por qué me has elegido?, me envías a un lugar privado de lo que amo y solo me haces sufrir.

-Te he visto y conozco tu sufrimiento mayor. Tú quieres ser libre y tu deseo se ve truncado por tu deber. Yo te ofrezco la libertad.

-¿Libertad dices?, ¿Cuál libertad e de tener en este lugar?

-Aquí tú eres libre de correr y hacer lo que se te plazca. Nadie te obliga a hacer que la fruta crezca o que la risa aflore, por lo tanto puedes sentir lo que quieras, puedes llorar, reír, maldecir, odiar. Puedes sentir melancolía, tristeza, gozo, dicha, fragilidad…

Core pensó un momento las palabras del dios. Se alegro por que hablaba con verdad, pero no quería pasar toda la eternidad en aquel lugar.

-Ven, Core, te mostrare tu habitación.

-Sí…

Entraron por un largo pasillo mal iluminado y llegaron a una cámara completamente oscura. Core todavía le tenia miedo a la oscuridad y a cada paso que daban, una lagrima aparecía en su mejilla. Caminaron unos pasos así hasta que Core no controlo su miedo y tomo la mano de su captor, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y empezando a sollozar.

Hades la atrajo con cuidado hacia el y siguió caminando un poco más hasta llegar a la habitación.

Al llegar ella se desprendió de su brazo y corrió hacia la cama donde se tiro a descansar.

-¿quieres que me marche?-su respuesta fue un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza-si me marcho no volveré hasta mañana-ella respondió igual que la ultima vez-Adiós.

Y así ella misma se encerró, sollozando toda la noche…"

Ella misma se encerró en la cúpula para impedir que su corazón siguiera ensuciándose, tal vez, cuestionándose si alguna vez estuvo sucio, ya que no veía la falla que había dado. ¿Enamorarse? Pero si todas las personas en el mundo- ya sea Zefiro, Autosam o Zizeta- todas se enamoran, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ella?, claro, era una de las reglas, una de las más absurdas.

Zagato pensaba igual. Le gustaría estar con Zagato, pero una gran parte de si no quería que su corazón siguiera ensuciándose.

Zagato la veía cada día, y cada día sufría con las lágrimas que vertía su amada esmeralda. Ya había llamado a las guerreras y poco a poco se daba cuenta de que no era tan fácil derrotarlas, eso lo enfurecía. No quería que ella muriera por culpa de un maldito planeta.

"Al otro día llego Hades a ver como seguía. Estaba dormida y cansada de tanto llorar.

Con un ademán de su mano entraron sumisos esclavos con manjares para que ella pudiera comer, todos traídos del olimpo o de la tierra de los vivos.

El se quedo esperando a que abriera los ojos, y no espero mucho pues en menos de un minuto ella los abría ansiosa.

Al ver que no estaba sola se sintió un poco más feliz, en su vida fueron pocos los momentos de soledad, y pasar todo el día anterior totalmente sola y encerrada fue una nueva experiencia que no le gustaría volver a probar.

Al fijarse en los alimentos su cara se ilumino, tenía mucha hambre y esos manjares le supieron a gloria. Apenas hubo terminado de comer, Hades hablo.

-Quiero mostrarte mis dominios, para que te acostumbres al lugar. Por favor, acompáñame Core.

Su respuesta se hizo esperar, pero finalmente accedió.

El Hades es el lugar donde las almas vagan. Ahí se encuentran el tártaro (infierno) y los campos elíseos (cielo). El primero era triste y oscuro, solo se veían almas cumpliendo sus castigos que no encontraban paz ni descanso. Core vertió vivas lagrimas al ver tal espectáculo, mas no salió ninguna palabra de su boca ya que sabía que esos hombres eran de corazón injusto.

Luego fueron hacia los campos elíseos donde todo florecía y los gloriosos guerreros descansaban de las batallas peleadas en los días que los alumbraba el sol. La doncella no pudo evitar admirarse de tal esplendor. Corrió por lo largo de la pradera y los anchurosos bosques que aquel lugar le ofrecía. En ese lugar el pasto parecía más suave y la brisa más calida. Por ultimo se detuvo frente a un gran árbol de granadas tan brillantes y de textura como la seda, con sus delicadas manos saco una fruta para probar su dulce néctar, pero antes de siquiera tocar la con sus dientes, el dios de los infiernos aparto la granada de Core.

-No comas ni pruebes nada que crezca en el hades, pues si pruebas alimento de este lugar quedaras encerada y nunca podrás salir del hades

Core miro tristemente el árbol.

-¿Por qué me detienes, poderoso Hades, si lo que deseas es guardarme aquí para toda la eternidad, lejos del mundo de los vivos?

Hades no respondió, tan solo se alejo con pesado paso.

Los días pasaron para Core. Cada día su cuerpo se acostumbraba al hades cual seda al cuerpo de una doncella. Sus ojos pudieron ver más allá de la oscuridad y la carne humana. Y el hades también se adaptó a la presencia de la diosa. Lentamente crecieron pequeños brotes que daban esperanza a los espíritus acongojados y con sus voces tristes decían:

-tu Core, virgen de los campos, ¡salva mi alma, ruega al inflexible Hades para que me deje contemplar la luz del sol!

Pero las mujeres, celosas de su belleza y dudosas de su virtud, le llamaban "Perséfone" en honor a su antigua vida en el mundo de los vivos:

-O dulce Perséfone, raptada del seno materno de forma tan ruin, apiádate de nuestras almas dulce Perséfone

Poco a poco fue adoptando ese nombre que quedo sellado como suyo, olvidando que alguna vez fue llamada Core.

Ella cada día pensó mejor de ese lugar. Se sentía cómoda ahí, con su raptor, al que se apegaba cada día más. Así poco a poco, pensó que estaría mejor ahí, no quería, ya, regresar"

Esmeralda veía que las tres elegidas se acercaban. Tuvo miedo, lo reconoce, también sintió ansias. Pero decidió quedarse en ese ataúd que ella misma construyó.

Zagato la contemplaba con la mirada más triste. Sabía que ella moriría.

"En el mundo de los vivos un gran caos se desato. Su madre angustiada, dejo de dar fecundidad a los granos que los agricultores lanzaban y la tierra dejo de ser fértil sin la presencia de su hija.

Deméter busco a su hija por toda la tierra y pregunto por ella a cuanto díos veía, pero solo supo de ella al encontrarse con Helio, hijo de Hiperíon y personificación del sol, quien le relato lo sucedido aquel día, ya que el todo lo ve y oye.

La diosa, encolerizada, subió al Olimpo, donde los dioses habitan, y llamo a Zeus Cronida sin importarle que la aurora tendiera su velo.

-Que cosa tan importante es la que te a llevado hasta aquí gritando mujer, ¿no podías esperar que la aurora se levante?

-Mi hija Core a sido raptada y llevada por nuestro hermano Hades a su mundo muerto, ¿podrías tener piedad de tu hija y traerla a mis brazos, o benevolente Cronida?

-Yo he dado mi autorización, como su padre, para que Hades se la lleve, el mundo de los muertos es muy solitario y ha de necesitar compañía, además no me he querido negar para no entrar en una guerra contra nuestro hermano.

Deméter se arrodillo y se abrazo a las piernas de Zeus, llorando amargamente y suplicándole por su hija. Al ver el cronida tal enternecedor acto repuso:

-No llores más hermana querida, yo mismo bajaré hacia el hades por tu hija Core."

Guruclef estaba muy preocupado por el trío de niñas que habían llegado a convertirse en las guerreras de la legenda. Tal vez, estaba aun más preocupado por la misma reina Esmeralda.

Las tres guerreras avanzaban rápidamente, mejoraban sus habilidades y se hacían más fuertes. Crearon lazos que les dieron más razones por las cuales salvar ese mundo extraño del cual poco a poco su fueron sintiendo parte. Querían creer que serían capaces de liberar a la princesa pero ni siquiera sabían que significaba eso exactamente, para ellas era derrotar a Zagato. Tan ensimismadas en sus sueños.

El mago ya había hecho todo lo posible para que la voluntad de su amada reina se cumpliera, pero ¿acaso eso era lo que tenía que hacer?. El tuvo la oportunidad de matar a las guerreras antes de que consiguieran tanto poder, pudo haber salvado a la reina, aunque Zefiro hubiera muerto. ¿Qué era más importante, Zefiro o su amada reina?

Luego de meditar un rato tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Zefiro siempre sería su primera opción. Lo primero era el mundo donde vivía. Eso era lo que lo diferenciaba con Zagato.

Las guerreras llegaban hacia el lugar donde las esperaba Zagato.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"En el hades, Tánato, del dios de los infiernos el de mas confianza-personificación de la muerte- fue el primero en ver a Zeus Cronida y corrió en busca de su señor para avisarle de su visita.

Hades fue solo, dejando a Perséfone. Ella presintió lo que pasaba, dentro de si sabía a que venía el dios del rayo. Se aterro. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y, sin pensarlo, llego hacia aquel árbol de granadas, y al ver su fruta arranco una de las ramas más bajas.

Al tener la fruta en sus manos dos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza.

Si mordía el sagrado fruto, se quedaría ahí para siempre, junto a su amado Hades en la tierra de las sombras y miedo.

Si accedía a irse con su padre, volvería a los campos que amaba y podría vivir con su madre nuevamente. Podría sentir el sol y la lluvia. Volvería la alegría al mundo de los hombres.

Miro larga y silenciosamente la fruta.

-En este momento solamente puedo pensar en él… Quiero permanecer a su lado. Mi amado Hades, ahora puedo ser siempre tuya…

La acerco a su boca y dio la primera probada."

-Esmeralda… por favor… cuídate…

El ataque fue certero. Solo vasto ese golpe para que su espíritu se apagara. Inmediatamente se escucho un grito que rasgo el silencio.

-¡NOOOOO!-la princesa se retorció en su pequeña celda, susurrando-Zagato… Zagato-las lágrimas eran tibias gotas sobre su piel. Dejo la forma de la inocencia ¿de que servía de cualquier manera, si el odio carcomía su piel?-guerreras mágicas-pronuncio cual conjuro-guerreras mágicas-diciendo con determinación en dos palabras lo que solo bastaba explicar por su cara.

Las encontró al pie de la escalera. Estaban sorprendidas por su forma más adulta. Le relataron un poco de su viaje, pero ¿de que le servían a la reina sus palabras?, ellas son unas asesinas que mataron a Zagato sin piedad ¿Por qué a él, por que se interpuso? ¡Si era a ella quien el ángel de la muerte debía llevar!

Por última vez tubo que elegir su camino.

Si luchaba contra ellas, había una oportunidad de que las derrotara y pudiera vengar a su amado Zagato, aunque si era así destruiría a todo Zefiro.

Si accedía a ser nuevamente el pilar y olvidarse de Zagato, y si eso ya no era posible, acceder a la muerte que haría que dejara su puesto en otras manos.

Esa era su granada, su fruto prohibido.

A la princesa no lo costo mucho decidirse.

La acerco a su boca y dio la primera probada.

La batalla fue dura.

Y en el ultimo momento. Esmeralda, quien peleaba con tanto esfuerzo y odio para vengar la muerte de su amado, deja su cuerpo desprotegido.

No por error o cansancio.

Y con solo un pensamiento en la mente.

-_En este momento solamente puedo pensar en ti… Quiero permanecer a tu lado… _Mi amado Zagato, ahora puedo ser siempre tuya…

Y solo se vio una luz.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Una mano autoritaria le arrebato el fruto de las manos.

-¿Por qué buscas la muerte de tu alma de esta manera tan cruel? ¿no te había dicho que estos frutos te están prohibidos?

-La muerte de mi alma se encuentra fuera de estos muros que son tu morada mi querido Hades, y si salgo de ellos solo me espera la perdición

-No le dirás nada de esto a tu padre Zeus-le dijo con voz autoritaria-ahora vamonos, Zeus nos espera.

Perséfone tuvo que ir sin protestar, pero ninguno contó con que el jardinero Ascálafo la viera en el acto.

En el momento que Zeus tomaba a Perséfone para llevarla ante su madre, apareció el jardinero y desenmascaro a la doncella contando su crimen.

El cronida estaba en un predicamento, no podía dejar que se quedara para siempre en el hades, ya que solo había sido un mordisco, pero no podía dejarla ir, ya que había probado un fruto que crece en el tartaro.

Entonces se le ocurrió la opción más acertada.

Dicto que durante seis meses del año, Perséfone tendría que estar en el infierno, junto a Hades, y durante los restantes meses, podría ir a la tierra de los vivos junto a su madre Deméter.

Y durante la mitad del año es fértil la tierra, ya que Perséfone se encuentra entre los vivos, y durante la otra mitad del año es infértil la tierra, ya que ni Perséfone ni Deméter-de la tristeza- ayudan al hombre.

-Me gustaría poder tener esa suerte. Poder ser feliz.

-Pero reina… usted es el pilar que nos mantiene en paz…

-Pero eso no es suficiente para la felicidad, para tener la máxima felicidad hay que saber ser egoísta y compasivo cuando el momento lo necesita. Es tener lo que uno más desea. Y yo no puedo poseer nada, ya que si tuviera posesiones terrenales me volvería ambiciosa y mi alma se ensombrecería… Guruclef, creo que no sirvo como pilar.

-¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo, mi reina? Usted a logrado tanta paz en nuestra región

-Guruclef… en el momento que llame a las guerreras mágicas, por favor, instrúyelas, cuídalas, prepáralas para la ultima lucha.

-No piense en eso todavía mi reina…-la miro largo rato a los ojos- por favor no me pida eso.

-Tu eres uno en los que más confió, cumple eso, te lo encomiendo, ya que para mi no hay decisiones a medias, no hay pequeñas mordidas, y si todo sigue como esta, al igual que Perséfone, estoy condenada a comer de ese fruto y perder mi alma en los abismos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¡Otro fic corto! Es que no lo resistía, tanto tiempo haciendo uno largo me hace querer volver a mis raíces de ficks cortitos como pepitas de mostaza. Bueno, este es el mito de Perséfone y Hades, ambas mitología griega, aquí quiero aclara algo importantísimo:

**-El mito no es como lo pinte. Es un poco, muchísimo, más crudo. Perséfone es raptada y obligada a contraer nupcias con su tío Hades y la verdad no se si es advertida o no sobre el castigo por comer frutos del hades, pero definitivamente, no es Hades el que la para. Todo lo muy bonito de que ella comió el fruto para quedarse con su esposo también es falso hasta donde yo sé, pero aun así es mi mito favorito y, una de las razones por la que me gusta, es porque me lo pintaron igual de bonito a mi, la primera vez que lo oí. **

**-No se quien vio que Perséfone era raptada, pero el dios que mencione para el caso sí existe y su procedencia es tal cual la puse. Lo mismo paso con los otros dioses, Tánato, quien, si verdaderamente es el dios de la muerte (creo que romano, su nombre en griego no lo encontré :( )no fuel el primero en ver a Zeus, y de hecho el no bajo, fue su mensajero Hermes. Lo que si paso fue lo del jardinero Ascálafo. **

**-Perséfone siempre fue libre y Hades jamás tuvo la intención de liberarla. Lo cambie en función de la historia de Esmeralda. **

Para mí, como fanática del mito griego y romano, es imperdonable cometer estas faltas y no corregirlas, sería muy poco congruente con mi admiración. Creo que son solo esas, no me acuerdo de otro error (tendría que releerlo nuevamente, y ya es muy taaarrdeee)

Perdonen a los que siguen mi primer fick largo, es que e estado muy ocupada en vacaciones como para sentarme a pensar. Este fick fue pura inspiración e insomnio (mas de lo ultimo). Pero en marzo creo que lo podré reiniciar.

Gracias por leer el fick, porfis, ¿Rewiiiuu?

pd: escuchen la cansion "Arkan" de "Kuniaki Haijima". Es una cansion en frances muy linda, es un tema que aparece en Macross Zero. Ahora, buenos dias, y, por si no los vuelvo a ver, buenas tardes y buenas noches.


End file.
